The X word
by Yuki-Feline
Summary: Court is the half hispanic daughter of Warren Worthington who came out looking like a cat. In her quest to becoming normal she descovers she likes girls and ends up in a love triangle with Kurt and Kitty. Meanwhile, Rouge and Wanda find love.
1. Chapter 1

A little note: Alright Courtney is my OC. I actually always liked the couple Rouge and Wanda so this is what I'm going for. I know the X word sounds like a bad porno but I promise I'm keeping this clean. Well…kinda. It's more like the L word. If you don't like lesbian simply don't read. I'd also like to thank my best friend Vanni for all the role plays and giving me the inspiration for Courtney and Kurt.

Courtney walked down the hall to the main room to play piano.

_My name is Yuki Feline. I'm a mutant… apparently. My mother is a bitch and thinks I'm a freak of nature. Seriously, what kind of parent lets go of her daughter just because they are different? So, now I have to attend this school, but I didn't expect any of this to happen on my quest to becoming "normal" so much for that._

_I was new to the area and I just wanted to be alone, so I spent most of my time playing piano. It reminded me of the happier times with my sperm donor. However, I've been told that becoming a mutant is from the sperm donor. Thanks a lot dad. He's an angel or at least, that's his mutant name. Just because he has wings, that makes him an angel? Never mind the fact that he's an asshole!_

Professor X rolled by and smiled at me and said "That's Canon from Mozart"

"Yeah… it reminds me of my Father. Well, of course it's his entire fault I'm one of you freaks." Replied Courtney.

"Its pronounced "Mutant" " said Professor in a scolding manner.

I stopped playing and got up. He was really annoying and all I wanted was to be alone. "Whatever. Same thing." I replied.

_I went to my room to cry. I shared a room with Rouge and Kitty. They seemed nice for the most part. I have no idea how they put up with my PMS all the time._

"Hey! You wanna talk about it?" said Kitty as she paused from doing her nails.

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes "Sure! Why not! I have fucking cat ears!" I shouted condescendingly.

"Hey, why don't you start being grateful for what you do have?" said Rouge sitting by the window.

"You mean having cat parts?" I shouted in an enthusiastically sarcastic manner.

Kitty started to giggle. "Yeah! All you have are cat ears and a fluffy tail. Besides, it's sort of cute!" said Kitty.

I sighed and looked at Rough "So… Anna Marie right?" I said.

"Just call me Rouge." She replied.

"Why does everybody have nicknames here? Is there a superman too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well… Jean doesn't have one." Said Kitty as she started to think about it.

I laid down my head, and looked at the roof, and saw a blue demon thing on the roof. It scared me half to death so I screamed. I wasn't scared of him because of his appearance. It was simply because I didn't know where he came from.

"No! No! Don't scream please! Don'!" He shouted as he came down and stood next to my bed and then he turned human.

"Is that better?" he asked.

Kitty giggled "He scared me the first time I saw him too. See Kurt! You're so—" Kitty began.

Rouge pushed him out the door "Alright! Kurt meet Court and Court meet Kurt! Now get out! We have school tomorrow!" said Rouge.

"Well, I'd rather be called Night Walk—" Kurt began as she pushed him out the door.

Rouge slammed the door. "Ugh… I'm ashamed to call him my little brother." Said Rouge.

I smiled at Rouge. "You're brother is really cute. Is he German? That's so hot! But you sound southern!" I said to her.

She laid down in her bed and rolled her eyes. "It's a long story. Goodnight." Said Rouge.

_The next day at school, I was given a device to hide my ears. It was going smoothly._

_Wanda looked at Rouge in the girls shower room and rolled up her towel and hit her it the butt with it. That look in her eyes… she was flirting? All the girls laughed but something went wrong with my device after it got wet and the girls looked at me freaked out._

"What the hell? You're a mutant?" said the Wanda looking at me confused.

"It looks like we've got a furry in the school!" said another girl approaching me.

One girl started to hold me as the other started to beat me with a towel. Wanda glared at the girls but decided to just mind her own business.

"What are you looking at, dyke!" shouted one of the girls.

The girls paused and looked at Jean as she entered the shower room. "Let her go." She said.

"You girls have some nerve! Why don't ya'll pick on somebody your own size?" Shouted Rouge.

One of the girls dropped her wet towel that she beat Court with and they all left out the shower room. Court laid on the shower floor with a bloody nose and curled up in a ball.

Rouge and Jean ran to comfort her, both talking at the same time saying "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said covering myself still sitting on the shower floor.

Jean helped me up and said "We should take you home…"

"Thank you guys… for everything. Really." I said.

"Anytime! Try not to be so gloomy. You're so pretty. Right Rouge?" said Jean.

Looking back at Rouge, she flipped off Jean. "Fuck you" said Rouge.

Jean looked back at me and smiled. "You know, tonight we've having a small party. You should join us!" said Jean.

_That night, everyone sat in a circle and we all played a drinking game called "I never" a girl from the Brotherhood named Wanda,____Tabitha and the guy__ Lance. Also there was Rouge's friend from school named: Ritsy and some other mutants._

Jean smiled at Kitty "Ok! It's my turn! I never had a crush on Kurt!" said Jean.

Tabitha, Kitty and Court took a drink. Everybody laughed pointing at us. Scott punched Kurt in the arm playfully. "Kurt! You're a player!" said Scott.

"Alright. It's my turn. I never sex with a woman." Said Wanda as she took a drink.

Scott, Spyke, Lance and some other boys took a drink but not drinking since he was a virgin, Kurt watched Wanda, Tabitha and Julibee also take a drink.

"No way…you are all lesbians?" Said Kurt amazed.

"I'm not gay. I'm hedro-felxable. Get me drunk enough and I'll do anyone, right Lee? Oh yeah and there was that one time my boyfriend and I had a three way." said Tabitha.

"I was just experimenting. Only a onetime thing." Said Julibee looking down.

"Yeah, well unlike you confused bitches, I'm lesbian and honestly proud." Said Wanda smiling at Rouge seductively.

"Stop that. I told you, I'm taken." Said Rouge.

Ritsy looked at the bottle "Well now…it looks like we're dry. Truth or dare anyone?" said Ritsy.

Lance smiled at Ritsy "Alright Ritsy. Truth or dare?" said Lance.

"Dare of course." Said Ritsy.

"I dare you, to kiss Rouge" said Lance.

Rouge shook her head "I can't and you know why." Said Rouge.

Lance crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "Chicken shit." Said Lance.

Rouge sat next to Ritsy and ran her fingers through her hair. "Close your eyes…" said Rouge.

Ritsy closed her eyes as Rouge leaned in about to kiss her but when their lips touched Rouge knew that everything she ever knew about her friend was a lie.

Rouge gasped and looked at the girl "Mystique! You mean to tell me all this time-!" shouted Rouge.

Rouge ran out the room in tears as Ritsy showed her true form. "I think I should go now…" she said.

"Yes mother. I think you should!" shouted Kurt.

Wanda looked at the door and stood up saying "I think I should check on Rouge." Said Wanda.

Wanda opened the door and saw Rouge crying on her bed. "You alright?" said Wanda.

Rouge sat up with tears still falling and said "No… I've stuffed myself in the closet for her and all this time—I get it. She dated me because she didn't have to touch me anyway. Who would want to?" said Rouge.

Wanda sat down next to her "You're bi aren't you?" said Wanda.

Rouge nodded her head "Yes…"

Wanda smiled at her "Close your eyes and don't zap me ok?" said Wanda.

Wanda started kissing Rouge on the neck not getting zapped for some strange reason. Wanda pinned her down onto the bed and gazed into her eyes."You're beautiful ok?" Said Wanda.

"Why…didn't that hurt you?" said Rouge amazed.

Wanda took Rouge by the hand. "C'mon. Let's go finish the party." Said Wanda.

Wanda and Rouge came back into the room and once they looked they saw Court dancing on Kurt purring playfully. "I'm a naughty kitty!" said Court.

Kitty started spanking her and Court giggled and pulled Kitty on top of her and started dancing under her making Lance glare at them. "So Kurt gets two girls to dry hump each other on top of you?"

Court gazed into Kitty's eyes and they smiled each other but that's when the professor opened the door. "Everyone…who does not live here…leave now" he said.

Lance winked at Kitty and left out "See ya." He said.

Everyone who didn't live there left the mansion and the professor glared. "This is not the play boy bunny mansion. I will not allow such behavior. Understood?" said the professor.

"Yes sir…" replied the students.

That night Kitty and Court slept in the same bed together and Rouge stayed up all night thinking of Wanda.

"Whoa…what a crazy night huh? Did you like, see the look on Lance's face?" said Kitty giggling after waking up.

"Morning…" said Rouge.

"Hey Rouge! You missed it! Scott said he totally has a thing for you!" said Kitty.

Rouge frowned. "Did I upset you?" said Kitty.

"Nah…its…nothing." Said Rouge.

Court smiled at Kitty and curled her hair in her finger. "Tell me about your love life." Said Court.

"Well…so far I dated Kurt and Lance." Said Kitty.

"What were they like?" said Court.

"Kurt… he was always so shy. He would never grow a pair and just take me. Lance on the other hand…all he does is touch me. It's so annoying." Said Kitty.

"Do you love him?" said Court looking a little sad.

"Nah. You can have Kurt." Said Kitty.

Court put her finger on Kittys lips shutting her up and the girls paused gazing into each other's eyes. "Maybe I don't want Kurt…" said Court.

Court tried to kiss her but Kitty pulled away in shock. "Wha-What?" shouted Kitty.

"Well… we had such a great time last night dancing and you complained about your boyfriend…I thought—" Court began.

"Eww! No way! Don't do that again!" replied Kitty whipping her mouth as she headed out the room leaving Court there to feel awkward and passed Kurt.

"Kitty, you look like you seen a ghost." Said Kurt.

"Jerk!" said Kitty mispronouncing his name.

"Well geez! Sorry I even spoke to you." Said Kurt offended.

Kitty shoot her head. "No! No! NO! I mean Kurt! I—can't even talk straight! Ha, straight, get it?"

"Slow down…what happened?" said Kurt.

Kitty stood there silent and began to smile. "Nothing…" said Kitty.

Court came in the front to face her feeling guilty. "Look, I'm sorry… I thought-" she began.

"It's ok!" shouted Kitty as she covered Court's mouth.

Kitty glared at Kurt. "Leave the room please…" said Kitty.

Kurt then disappeared letting them be alone.

"I didn't know you were gay. Otherwise, I would have never—I'm sorry this is coming out wrong…" Said Kitty.

Court nodded and turned away from her "It's alright…I get it."

Court went back into the room and cried. "I can't believe it! How can I be so stupid!" shouted Court.

Rouge smiled at her. "You really love her don't you?" said Rouge.

"It doesn't matter…" Court replied looking down in depression.

Meanwhile Kitty was at the brotherhood with Lance making out with him. He placed his hands under her shirt and noticed she wasn't stopping him today like she usually does. He removed her top and pinned her down to the bed. He took off his shirt and smiled at her.

"Are you ready for this?" he said.

He had sex with Kitty and after she remained under the covers crying as he smoked a cigarette.

"Kitty?" he said looking at her as Kitty grabbed her clothes crying getting dressed.

"What's wrong? Was I too rough?" said Lance looking at her concerned.

"No… it's just—I should go home." Said Kitty.

Kitty headed out of the door and bumped into Wanda and screamed. "Hey! You just gonna nail and bail? That seems a little trashy. Even for you." Said Wanda.

Wanda smiled and walked with her. "C'mon! I'm headed to see Rouge anyway." Said Wanda.

At the mansion, Rouge put on a Victorian dress and headed to the ballroom and passed Scott leaving him breathless.

"Hey! You look…wow…" said Scott.

"Save it Scott. I aint interested anymore. I liked you for so long but right when you find out that I like girls you want a shot at me. Fuck you." Said Rouge in a mellow tone.

Rouge went to the ballroom and waited for Wanda. Once Wanda showed up , she put a rose in Rouge's hair and whispered in her ear. "Hey beautiful…" whispered Wanda into Rouge's ear.

Rouge smiled and started to dance with her. Rouge lifted her leg and gasped allowing her leg to be reviled and they both gasped as if they were about to kiss. Wanda began to spin her and placed her face in Rouge's chest. Rouge looked up at her and smiled. They began to kiss each other passionately.

Wanda smiled at Rouge "I think I could really fall in love with you…" said Wanda.

Rouge smiled at her and giggled. "Is that right?"

Rouge looked down and noticed her feet weren't touching the ground. "You are one charming witch" said Rouge.

A week passed. Wanda and Rouge continued taking it steady. Kitty decided to keep her distance away from Court and Kurt and Court only got closer and closer. One night, Kurt and Court sat on the balcony watching the stars.

"Hey Kurt? Say something to me in German…" said Court.

"Well… I've never said this to anyone but… ich liebe dich." He said.

"Awww that sounds so sexy! What does that mean?" said Court.

"It means that I love you…" said Kurt.

Court looked at him in a cold shock. "What…?" she said.

"I have never felt this way before. You make me feel all wonderful inside. I don't know what I would do if I never met you…" he said.

Court leaned in to kiss him. Kurt and Court kissed and he laid her on the cold floor gazing into her eyes then turned to his original form.

"I can't see why I was so scared of you. You're so cute" said Court.

Kitty came through the wall and saw them. "Sorry to interrupt… Court, can I talk to you?" said Kitty.

"S-sure" Said Court looking up at her as Kurt remained on top of her.

Court went into the room and saw Kitty in the room. "You're actually talking to me?" said Court.

"I'm sorry I ignored you. It was just so weird…. but that kiss won't leave my mind…" said Kitty.

"Look Kitty, I'm sorry. Let's just forget it happened—" Court said smiling at her.

"But I can't—your with Kurt now—" Kitty began.

"Well yeah…you said you didn't care if I dated him—" Court began.

"Do you love him? Does he love you?"she asked calmly.

Court rolled her eyes and went back outside with Kurt yelling back "If that's what gets you off my case then yes! Whatever! Why does it matter?" Court shouted as she shut the door.

_Kitty stood there in the dark room watching Kurt and I looking happy through the glass. She began to cry. Why the hell are girls so confusing? Why can't they just say what they mean? I saw her moth the words but there's no way she could have said it right? "Because I love you"_

"What is going on with you and Kitty?" said Kurt.

"N-nothing! Hey, you're not like normal guys. Even during that night at the party with the lap dance you didn't—" Court began to question.

"Nah. I've killed my sexual drive a long time ago. I am in control of my own body." Said Kurt proudly.

Court stood there looking at him for a long time in a shock. "Please tell me you're lying? A-are you gay? Were you a rapist? C-can you even get an erection?" Court began to ask in a still shock.

"I am a virgin but I am sure I like girls like you, and yes, get an erection but only on my free will. Someone can't force me to have one. I won't have one randomly." Said Kurt scratching his head turning red.

Court folded her arms and giggled. "Well, I'm the queen of tease. The Challenge is on." Court said proudly.

Kurt laughed holding his stomach. "And you will lose!" he said.

"So… do you…you know… have some alone time?" Court asked.

He laughed at first then got a serious face. "No. That is degrading to women" said Kurt.

"How is masturbating degrading to women?" Court shouted starting to get frustrated.

"Well since most likely that I'd be thinking of a woman—" Kurt began.

Court folded her arm's getting angry. "So if I try to get you in the mood, I'm pretty much degrading myself in your eyes right?"

"Not at all, if you consent. Of course, I want children someday and something is mandatory for that " Said Kurt.

"You really are an odd one. Would you rather just be a sperm donor?" Court questioned him sarcastically.

"Are you asking me that or your father?" said Kurt bluntly.

_Kurt and I got silent for awhile. I was full of anger from what he said to me and he looked as if he was full of guilt, sorry for what he said to me._

"Forgive me. That didn't come out right…" said Kurt.

"Hey ,fuck you blue balls!" Court shouted as I headed back inside.

_I went back to go play the piano and Kurt appeared behind me seeing me play the piano. After hearing the music I was starting to feel better._

"I'm sorry… I was shocked about the anti-sex thing. Also worried you would think I'm degrading myself since I'm a tease." Court said continuing to play the song.

"No, you're not degrading. Men are." Said Kurt with a small smile on his face.

I stopped playing and gave him a condensing smile "Are you really a guy? You sound lesbian…." Court said.

Kurt looked away with his face turning red and replied "Geez that's nice. At least I know if I was a chick I'd be one." Said Kurt.

I giggled and jumped on him tackling him down. "Oh, I think you are…"

"Wha-what?" he replied.

I tried to groap his chest to make sure he wasn't I female. Just to double check. "Alright! Whip it out!" Court shouted.

"Hey! Stop that!" shouted Kurt.

"Oh c'mon! Stop being such a girl! That makes me suspicious!" Court shouted still trying.

"H-hand off! Stop that! Control yourself!" shouted Kurt.

_Kurt and I wrestled and teleported all over the house. Onto the table as Logan tried to eat cereal however once we disappeared it didn't affect him at all and he just continued eating. We teleported into the pool and then in the front yard and I came to the conclusion Kurt was really a boy._

"Ugh! What made you decide this?" Court shouted frustrated.

"It was the millions of perverts I've met. I never want to be like them so made it be my will" replied Kurt.

"Really?" Court replied really high pitch toned surprised.

Kurt laid back with his hands behind his head "Yup. I hated those perverts treating girls like toys instead of people and still do." Said Kurt.

Court remained on top of him and gave a frustrated smile and said "Oooh Kurt. I'm so fustratedly attracted to you"

Kurt gazed into Court's eyes for a slight moment and smiled. Court started to blush from the look he gave her and she closed her eyes. "Oh…go ahead…" Court said with my eyes closed and head slightly turned.

"Huh? What exactly do you want me to do?" said Kurt.

She looked back at him "Whatever you want…" she replied.

"But I want what you want" he replied embracing her.

_A week passed. Kitty seemed really bipolar yet she wouldn't tell me what was bothering her. Something was eating her. Rouge and Wanda were becoming really serious… As for Kurt and I… we continued our little game. He was winning so it was time to get fierce._

Kurt was minding his own business watching with Scott and Spyke and Court took a grape out of Spyke's bowl. "Thanks! I'm starved!"

Court walked away and Kurt, Spyke and Scott watched me leave supersized. "Whoa…"

Court went back into the room with Kitty and Rouge. "So, how did it go?" asked Kitty playing on her bed.

"I'm losing! I might as well admit defeat! I tried everything!" Court shouted.

"Don't worry about it. That blue thing might give you the blue waffle" teased Rouge.

"But I'm not trying to have sex with him! Ew! I just want—" Court began.

"Anyway, enough of Kurt. Guess what? Tonight's the night Wanda and I go all the way." Said Rouge as she smiled doing her hair.

"Really? Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" shouted Kitty ecstatically.

"Yeah… I mistakenly touched your boyfriend Lance, and…oh it's going to be so romantic.." said Rouge turning red.

"What time is she coming over?" asked Court.

There was a knocked at the door and all of us looked."Now! J-just a minute!" shouted Rouge.

Rouge started to take off her clothes reviling her lingerie as Kitty grabbed Court and they fell through the floor. Wanda opened the using her powers floating in and smiled at her folding her arms and once she entered the candles lit by themselves. "Hey… any reason why it's so—" Wanda began.

"Romantic?" said Rouge with a smile

"Gothic in here?" Wanda teased.

Rouge folded her arms. "Hey…"

Wanda shook her headed smiled "You don't fool me. I know you know." Said Wanda.

Wanda walked up to Rouge who was sitting on her bed and kissed her passionately. It started to storm outside with lightning and thunder."I love you Wanda… I know that you started out as a rebound but—" Rouge started before Wanda put her finger on her lips.

Wanda started to undress removing her shirt and said "Two rivers flow on the mountain side…"

Wanda began to kiss Rouge on the neck once she was topless and said "Flow a way to each other and flow down the way" said Wanda.

Wanda kissed Rouge lower and made it to her stomach. "The two rivers find a way to each other down the path…" Wanda continued.

Rouge started to clutch onto her bed sheets as Wanda continued speaking "And then the two rivers…." Said Wanda.

Rouge gasped as her eyes started to glow as Wanda finished starting to make love to her "Become one"

Meanwhile Kitty and Court remained under in a separate room listening to them hearing Rouge make an orgasm. Kitty smiled at Court and ran her fingers through her orange, black and white hair. "When did you know you were gay?" said Kitty.

Court looked back at her and frowned. "I didn't know until I – found you Kitty. People always make me feel like such a freak. I guess it's true. I—"

Kitty began to kiss Court passionately as tears fell down her face saying "I'm sorry…"

_We made love but when morning came she was acting like a bitch again. I don't understand her! What does she want from me? What am I doing wrong?_

"Good morning Kitty…" Court said to her smiling at her.

She randomly got up and walked away from Court going through the door. She chased after her but when Court got in the front room she saw her dad.

"D-Dad?" she shouted surprised to see him.

"Estás bien? has sido violada? lo pareces_ le dije a tu madre que no te enviase aquí..." He began.

"DAD!" she shouted in anger.

"No ha sido violación." she said as she started to cry.

"Por qué estás llorando? él te ha hecho daño? quién es él?" said my father in a worried tone.

"No... me gustó... y es "ella"." Court said to him as she tried to fix my messy hair.

"No... estás intentando decirme lo que yo creo? Piensas que eres gay?" said my father in an angry tone.

He ran up to her and grabbed her arm and starting to shout at her. "I hope you're listening Professor X! Is this how you get your kicks? You were suppose to fix my daughter! You only made her into MORE of a reject!" he shouted.

"Dad, por favor, no estés enfadado conmigo! me gusta aquí..." Court cried.

He then picked her up and was about to take her away. "Te llevo de vuelta a casa …" he said.

Rouge came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face and then posed ready to fight. "You ain't takin' her nowhere against her will." Said Rouge.

Court's father whipped the blood from his mouth and glared at her. "You must be her faggot girlfriend…" he said in anger.

He then started to leave and they watched him walk out. "You're dead to me Courtney Worthington." He said.

"DADDY! NO ME DEJES! DAD!" I cried out to him still on the floor crying.

Kurt appeared behind me in his original form and saw Court crying on the floor as Rouge watched her with her arms folded.

"What happened?" said Kurt as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck continuing to cry.

"Nothin' I just met Courtney's homophobic dad and he doesn't like the fact that I'm bi." Said Rouge condescendingly.

"Goodness!"he said looking down at Court worried.

_I looked at Rouge thanking her with my eyes. She covered for me…She even spoke in code so Kurt didn't figure out my dirty little secret._

"Hey Court, what does Kitty think about the drama? You know what I mean." said Rouge.

"I don't understand Kitty. I don't think she likes it if you know what I mean." she replied.

Kurt disappeared with her and she cried in his bed embracing him seeking comfort."Do you want to talk about it?" He said

"No. Let's change the subject ok? Heh.. I guess the bet expired starting now. Looks like you win." she said trying not to cry anymore.

"Ha! I told you!" he said smiling.

"Soooo… how big is it?" she said smirking at him.

He turned red and looked at me surprised "uh…that's a bit random…but I guess ok. Eight I think?" he replied.

I gasped and looked at him in shock frozen for a moment "Oh my god…that sounds—painful. I mean… I've never been with a man so maybe that's just me."

Rouge told Kitty about the drama with Court's dad. She came to check on her but heard me and Kurt joking around.

Kurt licked Court on the cheek like a kitty. "Ugh! You're making me wet!" I complained pushing him off.

Kurt giggled and smirked at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes! That's so!" she shouted.

Kitty stood outside of the door and covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. "That slut!" Kitty said to herself.

Kurt pulled out a bag of cookies."Hey! Look what I've got!" He said.

Kurt started eating the cookies in front of Court teasing her."Mmm this is the best thing I've ever had!" said Kurt.

"So!" shouted Court as she pouted.

"So what? So good?" said Kurt as he shoved a cookie in Court's mouth.

"Oh…very good!" Court said with a surprised look on her face tasting the German chocolate.

"I told you! We Germans sure know to get down!" Kurt said proudly.

Court smirked at Kurt and put on a cowgirl hat and jumped on his back riding him."Whoo! Horsey! Ridin demon boy!" Shouted Court.

"Having fun?" replied Kurt laughing.

Kurt slipped and she ended up on top of him. "Carful! It might accidently go in." Said Kurt.

"If it's not hard it won't go in ya know?" Replied Court with a suspicious look.

"You have a point. You want me to be?" replied Kurt.

"I want to win the bet!" Shouted Yuki.

Rouge and Kitty put their ears on the door hearing our conversation. "Don't do that! That's cheating!" shouted Kurt.

"How?" Court replied.

"Well…I have nerves!" Shouted Kurt.

"Oh c'mon! I've done worse. You can control it." Replied Court.

"I guess you're right." Replied Kurt.

"You suck!" shouted Court.

"It's difficult." Replied Kurt.

Kitty mistakly fell through the door and saw Court and Kurt playing and looking at her like a deer in headlights.

"Ohh… you were just playing!" replied Kitty.

"Of course! What did you think we were doing?" replied Kurt.

"You really don't want to know." Said Kitty starting to laugh.

"Oh c'mon Kitty! I wouldn't go that far! And stop poking me Kurt." shouted Court.

Court looked down at him "Wait your hands are right there…"

Court got up and started walking away laughing "Might not have been on time but I win. You gotta work for the rest." Said Court in a teasing manner.

_Three months passed. Graduation was coming soon. It was so nice. Wanda and Rouge were getting super serious and so were Kurt and I which only made Kitty more angry. She even broke up with Lance. What could be bothering her?_

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_I was getting ready for the night to come in the mirror. Tonight was the night I would give Kurt my body. I want exactly ready but… I've never done this with a boy. No big right?_

As she got ready Kitty watched her. "You're finally gonna get down and dirty with the nightcrawler?" said Rouge.

Court turned around and winked at her "Lets see if I can do this…" she replied.

She approached the door nervously and then opened the door seeing Beast having a talk with Kurt. "Just remember, whoever its with, to be safe." Said Beast.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Nope. I was just leaving." Said Beast as we walked out.

"Hallo" Kurt greeted with a wave.

She stood there with a mischievous yet seductive smirk "So, what were you talking to Beast about?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Said Kurt.

She then pinned him to the bed with a mischievous smile "Que? Speak German to me papi."

"Du bist eine verrückt!" replied Kurt

"Ayiii! Great now call me a bitch!" She giggled getting closer and closer to him making him back away shyly.

"A-are you getting some sick thrill off of this?" said Kurt as he started to blush.

She started to giggle "Tal vez" she replied.

Kurt turned his head "I'm never speaking German to you again!" he said.

"That's fine but how many fingers am I holding up?" said Court as she held up nine fingers.

"Nine?" he replied.

Court started to giggle "No what papi?"

Kurt started to laugh "Ah! I get it!"

"Hm… my name should be Wild Cat huh?" she said starting to think.

"You speak Spanish but isn't Warren Worthington fa-?" Kurt began to ask.

"Sperm donor! He is not my dad! Just like Mystique is not your mom!" She shouted.

"Alright! Yikes! I'm sorry! Sperm donor" He replied flinching.

"Lo sento. Well, he is my "dad" but my so called "mother" is Mexican and can't speak English, so I grew up speaking Spanglish." She replied.

She started to cry "She hates me because I'm a mutant. Before, she loved her "Angel" but somewhere down the road she was attacked by some Mutant and then never saw Mutant's the same again."

Kurt showed her sympathy and kissed her cheek "Come with me. We are going to have a few words with your mother!" said Kurt as he disappeared with her.

She was in her house making coffee and once she saw Nightcrawler and she screamed and dropped her cup. "Oh dios mio! El diablo!" she shouted.

"My Spanish is not the best, but did she call me a devil?" asked Kurt with his arms folded.

"Ma, usted es un monstruo! Por que? Usted me maldijo! Nuestra familia! Ver el espejo. The only monster is you." She said as she held up a mirror.

Kurt put his arms around her and smiled "I feel better…" she said smiling at him.

Once they disappeared, her mom started crying out of guilt. Court and Kurt appeared back in his room and laughed. "That was awesome!" said Kurt.

"Yeah! Did you see the look on her face?" said Court.

Court gazed into Kurt's eyes and smiled "You grew up to be one fine man without your mother." Said Court.

"As did you. Woman I mean…" he replied with a smile.

Court started to kiss Kurt on the bed and take off her short dress "Are you sure about this?" said Kurt.

"Yes… I'm sure. "she whispered.

Once Kurt was finish undressing himself he looked at Court who looked uncomfortable "I've got another idea…" she said

Court used his device to turn Kurt into a girl and smiled at him "Wha- what are you doing?" he asked.

Court started to kiss him and eventually make love. After they did so, they laid in the bed and Court took a smoke. "They say that once two birds find its mate, they mate for life." Said Kurt.

Kurt slipped a ring onto Court's finger. "What-? Is this a purity ring?" she said in shock.

"We are mated for life… I ask your hand in marriage." Replied Kurt.

"You know—purity ring is starting to sound really good right about now…" she replied.

Court later made it back to her room turning red. "Are you ok Court?" said Kitty.

"Oh, I'm great. Kurt took me to see my mom, I decided my mutant name is Wild cat, and I had sex with Kurt which randomly lead to me being engaged…" she said calmly laying down.

Rouge and Kitty looked at each other surprised. "What?" they said.

_Finally, it was graduation day. I sat next to Kurt since he was the only family I apparently had to watch me graduate. Even Kurt's mom was there to see him and Rouge graduate. Just the very thought of it all made me sick._

After the graduation, Kurt and Court were headed back home until mystique approached Kurt and Court saying "Wait! Kurt! Anna!"

Court, Rouge and Kurt all turned around. "Look, I know I have not won mother of the year but—I really do love you and I only did what I did to be close to you."

Court started to hold her stomach "I don't feel well…" said Court.

Kurt picked her up and disappeared. Wanda approached Rouge smiling "Hey, want to go for a flight?" she said.

Rouge went into Wanda's arm's and she flew off enjoying the air. "You're amazing…" she said kissing her cheek.

Wanda landed on the water and gazed into her eyes smiling "Anna Marie… every morning I wake I want you there. I will move out the brotherhood if you promise to move in with me." Said Wanda.

"Are we baby plannin' too?" replied Rouge with a smile.

Later that day, Kurt watched Court lay in the bed next to him and smiled slightly "Every time we make love, you make me into a girl. Am I a lesbian now?" Kurt said with a small smile.

"Yeah! You naughty girl!" she replied giggling.

"Are you?" he replied with a serious face.

"Kurt…alright…the control is yours this time" she replied feeling guilty.

Kurt started to kiss her but she felt so detached, like she was watching from another angle. After it was over she started to cry. He watched her with a guilty look.

"Is there something wrong? I am very sorry…" he said.

She ran out crying "No es tu! Soy yo!"

Court entered her room seeing Rouge reading her newspaper "I've been lookin' for you. Wanda and I found a big house, just outside of town. We were thinkin', why break up the family? You and Kurt should move in with us."

"Really?" said Court.

"Yeah. Kurt is the only family I have now and since you're his wife, why don't ya'll come with us?" Rouge replied.

Three months later, Court and Wanda finally packed their stuff ready to move out. That night, was Court's big wedding day. Court held her stomach feeling sick. "Hey, you don't look so good" said Kitty.

"I'm fine…" she replied.

she then ran to the window to puke, mistakly puking on Iceman. "Aw dude!"

"I'm sorry!" she called.

"You've been getting sick ever since the news about the move. Is the wedding bothering you?" asked Rouge.

"No… well… yeah… Yo no se! Let's just get ready." Court replied.

Rouge and Kitty helped Court put on her wedding dress. Seeing her, Kitty stared at her captivated and breathless. "You look beautiful…" said Kitty.

Court softly smiled at her "Thank you…"

Court kissed Kitty on the cheek as Kitty started to cry. She then left the room preparing for her walk but Kitty stayed alone in the room crying. Rouge had to come back into the room to get her, seeing her cry.

"C'mon. You're one of the bride's maids. Why are you cryin'?" said Rouge.

"Nothing! Let's go!" replied Kitty as she walked out.

Kitty was forced to watch the wedding as one of the bridesmaids but something unexpected happened. As Court got ready to walk down the aisle, Warren took her by the arm dressed for the wedding.

"Dad?" Court said in shock.

"I'm proud you figured out that phase. You look beautiful and what kind of father would I be if I missed my daughter's wedding?" he said with a smile.

Court finally came down the aisle and Warren gave her away. Wanda used her powers making rose petals fall.

Finally, after the kiss Boom-boom used her powers creating fireworks. While Court kissed Kurt she looked at Kitty having second thoughts but it was too late. She was married and she also had another secret she had to revile.

Court's mother sat next to Warren. "Maria?" he said.

She smiled at him softly. "I…try…" she said struggling to speak English.

Kurt and Court started to cut their huge cake and Court shushed it in his mouth. Once it was Kurt's turn he just through it at her. Boom Boom stood up and shouted "Food fight!"

Court ripped the bottom of her dress so she could move easier and flipped throwing cake at Kurt missing him since he teleported and hit Bobby.

Bobby frosted the ground under her feet making her slip. Boom Boom made the cake explode and Jean made spaghetti hit Boom boom laughing. Amira pouted seeing her dress was covered in cake and glared at Boom Boom. Wanda smirked at Pietro evilly.

"What is it Wanda? No—No-!" he said

He tried to run but she used a binding spell trapping him to the ground and the pot of gumbo poured onto him.

Scott tried to throw a pizza at Kitty but it went right through her. Rough through a pizza at his head making Kitty giggle and gave Rouge a high five.

As everyone had a food fight, the teachers and parents sat in their seats unaffected. "Their bodies get bigger but third minds remain the same" said Logan condescendingly

"I guess some things never change." Said Storm.

"Some wedding this was. A food fight…" said Raven.

Warren looked at Raven "I'm proud that my daughter married you're son rather than your daughter, Raven." Said Warren.

"Que?" said Maria

"Why would she? Rouge is with Magneto's daughter Wanda. Long story, but it was never Wild cat. At the school, I heard she had an affair with my son's ex Kitty. Her." Mistique pointed.

"Que? No hablar Ingles" said Maria looking confused.

"Nada…" replied Warren as he glared at Kitty.

Charles cleared his throat "Well, she has managed her abilities and accepted herself and now she is off to bigger and better things in life."

Court, Rouge, Wanda and Kurt approached the parents. Once they did, they noticed Mystique was there. They stood in anger. "I know I wasn't invited and I am probably the last person you want to see, but I am still you're mother and I still want to support you on your wedding day." She said.

She stood up and shook Court's hand "Please, treat my son better than I did…"

"I will…" Court replied.

Kurt looked away in anger and Rouge folded her arms. "What the hell is she doing here?" Rouge thought.

"If nobody's going to say it, then I will. You should leave. Now!" Wanda shouted.

Court held her stomach in pain "Are you alright?" said Kurt trying to help her up.

Court puked on Raven shoes "Oh…that's nasty…" said Logan making Rouge and Wanda laugh.

"I'm fine… but—I'm uh…three months pregnant." Said Court.

Kurt started to blush and stood shocked at the same time "What-?

"It must have happened that night—you know. That night. I was so caught up trying to prove myself, we both forgot protection…" said Court.

Warren stood up and gave Kurt a hug "Welcome to the family son-in-law" he said.

"Courtney?" said Maria

"Embarazadas" said Courtney.

Rouge hugged Court "I'm goin' to me an aunt!"

"Carful! Carful! Don't touch me!" Court said nervously.

Rouge let her go and smiled. "Alright. Lets go pack our stuff and move out of here." Said Wanda.

As they started to walk away, Raven grabbed Court by the hand "Once the baby is born, would it be too much if—" Raven began to say.

"Everyone in my house hates you. You stopped being my mother once you dropped me into a river… Nein, Sie können es nicht!" said Kurt.

Kurt disappeared and Wanda stood looking at her "By the way, next time you see my dad, let him know if he ever comes over, I'll kill him." Replied Wanda.

_Finally, Me, Wanda, Rouge and Kurt moved into our own house outside of town. Kurt started looking for work which was hard since it was out that he was a mutant and wasn't any easier for Rouge and Wanda. For awhile we thought about getting a cheaper house but in time, things all fell together and I was able to give birth to our baby girl. Catherine _Wagner.

A few days after the labor, Kurt stayed home to help Courtney with the baby. He had a black eye since Court punched him during labor. There was a knock at the door as they argued.

"Oh! She smells bad!" Said Kurt as he held the baby.

"Gunshot! I'll get the door." Said Court sticking her tongue at Kurt.

Once she opened the door she saw it was Kitty. "Hey… long time no see. Come in! Come in! Kurt's changing the baby." Said Court.

"Really?" replied Kitty.

Kitty come inside seeing Kurt change the baby. "She's so cute! She looks just like her grandmother—I mean Kurt! She looks like Kurt!" Said Kitty.

"Its alright. I said the same thing. Kurt's skin with my hair color… she looks exactly like Raven." Said Court.

"Her names Catherine…" added Courtney looking at Kitty.

Kitty softly smiled placing her hand on Court's cheek. "I have to talk to you…."

"Oh… alright…" replied Courtney.

Courtney took Kitty into the bed room and as she closed the door she turned around and Kitty tried to kiss her.

"Wait…stop… I'm married and have child now. I can't play this game with you anymore." Said Court.

"I understand it now! I accept myself! I was confused but I get it! I'm bi sexual! I love you Courtney Worthington!" she said.

"That's Courtney Wagner now. Look, I'll always love you but I won't sacrifice my family for you especially when I know you'll just freak out and bitch on me!" replied Courtney.

Kitty ran through the door crying "You're wrong!" she shouted causing attention to Kurt.

"Kitty?" Kurt questioned.

Court came into the room and Kurt looked at her "What happened?" said Kurt.

"I have to tell you something… and if you never trust me again and want to divorce me I completely understand…" said Courtney looking down.

She sat down across from him starting to cry covering her face as he started to feed the baby "Last year, I had an affair with Kitty. I even cheated on you once and I'm sorry! You once asked if I was a lesbian because I like making love to you as a girl, but you were right. Well, bi. I cried conceiving Catherine because—" she began.

"Do you love me?" replied Kurt cutting her off.

"Yes…" replied Courtney looking at him with teary eyes.

"Then that's all that matters. All that matters is you stay faithful to me now. I don't mind if you're bi. Let's stop talking about this now." Replied Kurt.

Rouge and Wanda finally came in the door holding lots of bags. "We've got baby formula!" said Wanda.

Rouge noticed the awkwardness in the room "Is something wrong?" said Rouge as she took off her glove.

Court ran past her crying "Todo esta mal!" she said as she ran past Rouge.

Rouge grabbed her by the arm "Wait! Where are you goin'?" Rouge shouted.

The shock went through Courts body and once Rouge instantly let go but it was too late. She knew everything from the smallest detail. As Court gasped trying to catch her breath, Rouge stood there glaring at Court.

"I'm goin to kick her ass." Said Rouge.

"Por favor! No lo hagas! No!" Court pleased.

Rouge walked out the door and took the car driving to the mansion. Left in confusion, Wanda looked at Court "Do I even want to know?"

Meanwhile, Kitty was packing her stuff getting ready to leave back home with her parents. Tabitha saw her packing standing in the door way. "Hey there Kitten"

"Go away Boom Boom." Kitty replied still packing her stuff.

Tabitha laughed starting to approached her and said "You know, maybe if you got laid more often, you wouldn't be such a bitch. Apparently Lance didn't do it right."

Kitty looked up at her "No strings attached?" said Kitty.

"Of course not. I'm not gay but I bet I can do a much better job than he did…" said Tabitha as she ran her fingers through Kitty's hair.

While Kitty and Tabitha had sex, Rouge came through the mansion pissed off looking for Kitty. Professor X already knew what was wrong and tried to stop her but she ignored his thoughts.

"Rouge, do you remember how confusing it was for you once you figured out you liked girls? Its not easy. Don't be so hard on Kitty…"

"Shut up and get outta my head!" she replied to the thoughts finally making it to the door.

Rouge kicked open the door seeing Kitty in bed with Tabitha and Tabitha taking a smoke. "Listen to me you confused little bitch!" Rouge began.

"Rouge, I really love her! Its not what it looks like!" Kitty replied as she put back on her shirt.

Rough grabbed Kitty by the hair as Tabitha walked out ignoring the drama. Rouge finally ended up on top of her and started punching. After the first few blows, Kitty used her power to make Rouge go through. Rouge finally stood up glaring at her.

"I won't let you break my family apart. I won't!" said Rouge.

Kitty reached out her hand "I've figured it out and accepted myself. Touch me. I love Courtney!"

Rouge started to walk away "You don't get it. It's too late."

Kitty folded her arms "Then why is her daughter named after me? You know as well as I do that she still loves me!" said Kitty.

Rouge stopped in her tracks unable to respond.

"We like, use to be friends…" Kitty began.

"And we still are, as long as you don't break up my family." Said Rouge.

"Alright…" said Kitty.

Wanda suddenly came up through the floor "There you are. I think you should talk to your brother. He's—" Wanda began.

"What is it?" asked Rouge.

When Rouge and Wanda came home they saw Raven holding the baby "She looks just like me…" said Raven.

Rouge punched Kurt in the arm "Have you lost your mind? She has to go!" shouted Rouge.

"She is a grandmother. It would be unfair to Catherin to keep her from her grandmother." Said Kurt.

Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes. Meanwhile Kitty went home to her parents and sat down with them at the table nervously.

"Mom, Dad I know you sent me to the institute to learn how to control my powers but, - like, I learned something else… I'm gay." Said Kitty.

"We're so proud of you dear. It's good to be happy." Her mother said with a smile.

"No, no. I mean like—bi. I like girls!" said Kitty.

"Being a feminist is really good" her father said.

Kitty stood up in anger "Sex! I like having sex with girls!"

Her parents looked at each other tying to think of more ways to deny her confession.

"Can't think of anything now can you?" she said folding her arms.

"Experimenting is a great way to grow." They both said.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she raged to her room.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" her mother said.

Once she went to her room Courtney was there, sitting on her bed "Meow! Hey there angry Kitty"

"My parents are like, totally in denial!" shouted Kitty.

Courtney embraced her "Its ok…" she said.

_I noticed something, it bothered Kitty to be gay but she took a chance with me because her love was so strong. I've learn, no matter what you are, gay, bi, lesbian, questioning or straight, you should always follow your heart because you could be running away from the main thing that makes you happy._

"So, how are things with you?" said Kitty.

"I told Kurt about us—and me. He's crushed that I cheated but willing to struggle and accept my sexuality. He's such a great man. He even welcomed Raven back into our lives."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Kitty.

"Leave the past behind" replied Court.

"So, what's the baby's power like?" said Kitty.

"So far, I just think she can fly. She's like a little devil like my dads an "angel" prick." Courtney explained.

Her cell phone started to ring. He reached in her bra to answer it "Wanda? Yeah… oh dios mio… I'll be right there" said Court getting annoyed.

"Rouge got in a fight with Raven so I should head back over there." Said Courtney as she headed out the window.

Once she made it outside, Warren landed in front of her. Unexpected, Courtney screamed. "Hiding something?" he said.

"Dad, you're a douche bag! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" shouted Courtney.

"So, all along this was her?" he said.

Court rolled her eyes "Oh dios mio… Dad— I'm bi not-" she began getting annoyed.

"You are also a mother now. Its time to drop this phase." He replied.

"Wait—you think I-? I have no time for this!" she replied as she walked away.

Once she came into the house, the house was wrecked and Wanda held onto Rouge as she cried in her arms. "Where's Raven? Wait, where's Kurt?"

"Sabertooth took off with Catherine" said Wanda.

"Who the hell is that? What does he want with my baby?" she shouted.

Wanda and Rouge stood up "We're goin' to get her back." Said Rouge.

Rouge's cell phone went off and she viewed her text "Kurt found him… lets go."

Victor was sitting at home drinking a beer while watching football. He crushed his can pissed about his team losing. "Come on! Go! Go! Go!" he shouted at the tv.

Suddenly, Courtney, Kurt, Wanda and Rouge appeared in front of his tv blocking it. "Who the hell are you?" he said.

Wanda casted a spelled and Victor found himself chained to the chair "Listen puto, its either you tell me what you did with my daughter or you can say hello to the electric chair." Courtney said.

"You're really starting to piss me off pussy cat." He replied starting to growl.

Court looked at Wanda "Bolt him" she said as Wanda followed the order.

Rouge approached him taking off her glove "If you won't willingly tell us, then you're thoughts are mine." She said.

_Once she touched him, she realized it was a trap by Mystique. We should have known better. All we've done was waste time._

"It ain't him. It was Mystique. Wanda and I will erase his memory. You and Kurt need to get her." Said Rouge.

Courtney held onto Kurt and disappeared with him. They appeared in the brotherhood house and saw Mystique on the ground. "What happened…?" said Kurt.

He noticed baby Catharine, with her eyes glowing and giggling "You evil little baby…"

Kurt picked her up and smiled at her "I am not looking forward to when she turns two years old…" said Kurt making Courtney laugh.

Finally, Court and Kurt came back home and saw Wanda and Rouge on the couch. "Hey, what's that smell? Oh man…" said Rouge.

"Gunshot" said both Courtney and Kurt.

Kurt sat the baby in Wanda's lap. "Have fun!"

Courtney took Kurt by the hand and headed to the room. They lied down next to each other and she started to kiss him. "Te amo papi chulo…" she said.

She pinned him down to the bed and smiled down at him. "Want to try it again? I won't cry. I want you to…" she said.

Kurt smiled at her getting ready to reply until Rouge opened the door pointing to the baby flying around "We need help!"

"Uuugh… I'm too tired. After all, don't want to make two Devil's flying around…at least not so soon" he replied.

**The End**


End file.
